When The Shadows Fall
by Solaris Nightfire
Summary: A Few months after Mile Zero's events. Our favorite gang thinks all is well in Nome again, but when a familar but strange enemy strikes from the shadows can they get to the bottom of these attacks in time and stop them before their reign of blood continues. find out here! Collab with Kodiwolf321 and AtticusParker17
1. Familiar Enemies Come From The Shadows

April 5th, 1929, Nome, AK

It had been a few months since our gang's rough night in the wilderness, Since then things had been smooth sailing and no sight of the shadowclan that had attacked them like cowards the night of a blizzard. Or so we all thought. Also Solaris and Kallisto had recently found out that they were brothers and their bond was much closer now because of that. You hardly ever saw them seperated. Today they by mere fate happened to be out in the woods taking a break from the distraction of city life and a strange happening once again occured

"I think I just saw something in the distance there" Kallisto exclaimed, now guard raised. "It looked like one of those shadowy figures like those of the Shadowclan!"

"I'll go and investigate" Solaris replied, obvious nervousness setting in, Their last close encounter had nearly been fatal for their friend Steele who fought them off in order to protect their team from being slain. When he got there, it was more of the same, another victim, much younger than them both, absolutely slaughtered. "Uh, you might want to see this" Solaris shouted, it took everything he had for him to not hurl from the putrid scent and gruesomeness of the sight.

"What is...Holy fuck, that looks like the Shadowclan's work for sure!" Kallisto said "We need to get back to town asap and warn everyone. They could be headed our way, I think this is a warning that we're next" he added, evident terror in his voice

"Good thinking" Solaris barked as they bolted back towards town 'God I hope your wrong brother, this is the last thing we need right now' Solaris thought, lost deep in thought as they ran silently into town.

As they returned they ran into to Steele on the main street. "Fancy seeing you here, We just spotted another shadowclan murder victim about 3 miles into the south corridor of the woods a few moments ago ,we were wondering if you could lead us to the others, There's no time to explain here!" Solaris exclaimed out of breath from running all out the last few miles.

"Right this way guys, if what you say is right we're in big fucking trouble" Steele said with a hint of suspicion they were right.

What if the shadowy cowards really had struck again? There was no time to lose. They could arrive and the imminent bloodbath could start any second. This was the last thing they wanted.

They arrived at this rather large building and pretty much everyone was there. "Guys...I think...I think we have...a problem" Solaris huffed out from his full tilt run to the location "Me and Kallisto were out in the...woods the last few days...as you all know because we needed a break from city life. Well as we were set to return earlier today My brother picked up a strange scent and spotted a shadowy figure on the run from us again, When we went to investigate we found another gruesome slaughtering in its last known position...We thought about trailing it but I thought it was too dangerous and we rushed back here to inform the townspeople not to let your guard down, The shadowclan is extremely quick and dangerous and we dont anyone else killed by these cowards. He stated

After a moment or two of awkward silence Kallisto broke the silence "For some reason I had a bad feeling that when they attacked us that they were headed in our town's direction but because of the immediate direness of our situation we were not concerned with them at that time, we were more concerned about getting Steele here help for saving our lives. Unfortunately this has confirmed what I feared to be true. PLEASE be safe when you all leave for your homes tonight and pay attention to your surroundings. We dont want to lose anymore of you here."

"Meeting Ajorned" Solaris stated and a nervous kind of chatter broke out amongist the townsfolk. This was a dark time for this town and until help came no one was safe. Little did they know a masked man lie in the shadows, Codenamed Vendetta. Was he the help they needed. Perhaps, No one knew. But he was furious at what he had heard about what transpired.

TO BE CONTINUED. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2 SOON!  
> <p>


	2. A Man In A Mask

There was a dark cloud over the town that night. It had just been discovered that Shadowclan was at their absolute worst again. Three more victims had just been found within the same perimeter of the incident earlier in the afternoon. And the town was in frenzy at this point. Upon making his way out of the town hall of sorts. Solaris noticed a shadowy figure of what looked to be a man in a cloak around the next bend. As he approched the masked figure said

I can assure you, I mean you no harm.

-"Who are you?" Solaris demanded. Sick of these shadow games people were playing

To which V sarcastically replied

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what; and what I am is a man in a mask."

-"Oh, I can see that." Solaris scoffed annoyedly

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is. But on this most auspicious of nights permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona." V then said before going on a Monologue full of big and omnious V words. something he was famous for...With that charming villianous tone that all heroes hated.

"Voil ! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition! The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honour to meet you and you may call me V." he finished.

"Wait, back the fuck up, A Vendetta. Who are you to come into my town and threaten me right out of the gate. I thought you said you meant no harm?" Solaris said, his pulse now going wild and his wolf half wanting to snap at any time now. He had had enough for one day.

"How do I know you weren't the shadowy figure that killed those victims earlier this evening, How do I know I can trust you?" he asked. No, practically barked out at the mysterious masked man that had just arrived...

Balto. Steele and Kodi stood behind the corner overhearing Solaris talking to someone. Someone they didn't know.

"Dad. Who is he talking too?" Kodi asked.

Balto looked at his son and shook his head. "I'm not sure,"

Balto simply said. Steele then rolled his eyes. "Let's just ask him,"

Steele said as he pushed forward through Balto. "Steele wait!"

Balto said but Steele didn't care he just went for Solaris.

Balto then shook his head and followed him. Kodi did the same following his father as he went to follow Steele.

"Hey Solaris!" Steele said as he walked out of the alley corner with Balto and Kodi came up behind him.

Solaris turned around and saw his friends walking up to him "Who the hell was that you were talking too?" Steele asked.

"I don't know who the hell he was or what he wants with us. He was wearing a mask and a cloak so I couldn't make any positive identificaton of who he was. All I know saw was a masked man that claims his name is simply 'V'" he sighed "He said something about Vendettas and vengance in his monologue when he tried to explain who he was, It was something like *insert monolgue repeat here" I was immediately concerned upon hearing that. I dont know what his motives might be if there are any foul or evil ones because I dont know who he is. More concerning to me is I smelled blood on him and noticed he had a wide array of different knives on him that looked to have just been used in a kill of some kind, whoever he is I don't think we should trust him yet" he added obvious nerves showing in his tone of voice which was ragged and monotonal.

Steele rolled his eyes. "Well lets hope he don't come back around here,"

Steele said with his nose in the air. "Not that I'm scared or anything but I can take him,"

Steele added still with his nose in the air.

"Yeah sure you can," Kodi said with a smile.

Steele turned and looked at Balto's son and growled.

"You better watch it pretty boy. Not all night lights work in the dark," Steele snapped.

Kodi growled as Steele was in his face. "Come on guys knock it off,"

Balto said getting in between the two. "So Solaris what do we do if that guy comes back around?" Balto asked.

"I'm not too sure, This guy has tons of weapons on him though and could be extremely dangerous. I say we keep our distance for now and try not to get on this guy's bad side, I dont need anymore fatalities until the shadowclan's stopped and brought to justice for their actions"

Solaris sighed again. This was simply not his day at all. FOUR. count em, FOUR fatalities, all the same evidence that it was the shadowclan's work. For all they knew this V guy could be a spy for them,

"I'm worried this guy might be a spy. if anyone sees anything supicious please tell me ASAP. and keep this on the downlow. I don't need the whole town in total chaos because of this." he added

The three of them nodded. They hoped that this guy wouldn't come back again and they hoped that there would be no more killing along with them not being the next to die.

"Alright should we head home?" Kodi asked. Balto looked at his son and nodded.

"Yeah lets go home," Balto said with another nodded.

Steele huffed. "Like I sad before I'm not scared of any old guy in a mask,"

Steele said cocky. Balto shook his head before looking at Solaris.

"So where are you gonna go Solaris?" Balto asked.

"I'm also going to head for the house. I'm very late and I'm sure my family is getting worried by now." he said in reply

'Boy is this day gonna be fun to explain to them' he thought sarcastically. It couldn't be more true either

"You all just be careful and watch your backs, I can't afford to lose any of you guys, you are all too important to this town" he added "Goodnight and in the morning will investigate the new crime scene more for clues"

It was going to be one hell of a miserable day tomorrow. Between investgations and notifiying these victims next of kin and families that owned them it was heartbreaking work but someone had to do it and Solaris was unfortunately that someone tomorrow. For now he'd try not to think about it and get some rest, but it wasn't going to be easy for him because death and murder were not something to be taken lightly. Also the concern about this mysterious V character had him very troubled. For all they knew he could have done it and not the shadowclan. eventhough it looked like the shadowclan's work.

Boy this had been a rough few weeks and he was glad this night was over. it felt like weeks had passed and he made it home just before sunset. Today he would take off..but tomorrow was going to be a long miserable day of police work. again. No rest for the wicked surely..as he learned tonight...

the next morning came around and it was already hell with the whole town running for the town hall. Johan on the side of the street that way he could get through to get to his team. After pushing his way through and walked into his training building where he keeps his dogs at. Walked inside and sighed only to find Balto, Steele, Kodi and Kallisto wait for him. The rest of the team took the day off because of what's going on outside but this was something else

The next morning in town was chaos for Solaris, He had planned to have a day off but that was just not possible. Probably the whole town except his team were gathered at the door in a media frenzy expecting anwsers but nothing had been found yet and the investigation was tomorrow. "CALM DOWN people. there is no new information at this time, I know you all want answers, I do not have them. The investigation is not until tomorrow. Now if you could please excuse me I'm late to a team meeting again" solaris shouted

Within 5 minutes he was at the team's HQ, late again but not of any fault of his own. "Sorry I'm late. The media swarmed my house this morning trying to get answers I don't have, I just barely got out of there without getting trampled in their frenzied stupor" he said to his team apologetically. But there was no need for them right now. They understood everything since half of them were with him last night in the woods looking over stuff. "Right now lets just focus on racing again and leave the police work for tomorrow" he added and to drop the nagging subject of his day job. He paused for a moment and went silent when Johan broke the silence "What are you thinking so hard about, donya know thinking is dangerous?" he asked sarcastically. Solaris simply grinned and said "Retirement" much to everyone's amusment, At least for that moment in time, all was well in Nome. At least for them anyways.

"Somewhere in time, we welcomed in the midnight leave.  
>But in the distance we can see, shining, clear, our demise to be.<br>We're not listening to ourselves..."  
> <p>


	3. Code Black

Today was hell for the local cops in town. Two days prior there had been FOUR gruesome murders on the northernmost outskirts of the town and today Kallisto and Solaris were in a media frenzy about the incidents

"As many of you have heard by now. We believe these slaughterings have been the work of a notorius pack of terrorists known simply as the Shadowclan. They only strike after midnight and no one knows who any of them are. They hide themselves in the shadows and when a victim is in a close range they strike with incredible precision and force until they wear down and eventually slay their victims" Solaris adressed

"Also this masked man named only V has shown up in town and is at the moment considered a threat and potential suspect as well, if any of you have any sort of encounter with him please let us know of his whereabouts, He is armed and dangerous. He wears a black cloak and a Guy Fawkes mask normally. He may appear harmless but is armed with serveral knives and other weapons. We do not trust he will not use them either, So please be safe. He added.

A chorus of nervous chatter broke out amongist the residents of the town as he finished. "If any witnesses would like to speak up. We ask that you please come forth now. Any information that may lead to arrests is vital right now to getting these crooked bastards off of our town's streets." Kallisto added sternly.

A brown wolf-dog who sits in with the crowd as everyone starts talk about the little incident. "And what if we do find any of them?" Said the brown wolf-dog.

Balto looked in the crowd and looked at the brown wolf-dog in the eye. "And who may you be?" Balto asked. The wolf-dog smiled. "The names Max," Max said with a other smile.

"Well max we would want you to let us know where you have seen them," Balto answered.

Max raised one eyebrow, Max knew he could get more out of this he just had to try A little bit harder. "What no prize?" Max said with a cocky tone. "Great another hot shot know it all," Balto thought. Balto was about to step forward and say something but solars step forward and spoke up

"Who said anything about prizes, Lives were lost, were they not? The prize will be getting these fucking lowlifes off of my town's streets. Surely we will corner them soon I just know it. I cannot wait to watch them bleed for their sins. Will be the show of a lifetime" Solaris said "Who here is with me?" he added

Collapsed ceilings above drop rage upon them (raging upon them)  
>Stone cold fist and a memory running on the blunt end of a blade The blood that is spilled shall start my serenade, to you<p>

"Well this day just got interesting." A German Shepherd chuckled as he watched the legendary Balto scold his young. "This V guy sounds like a character too. Finally some action in this hell hole."

"Atticus what do mean?" A grey schnauzer mix interrupted. "What? You like chaos? Show some respect for the people who've died!"

"Ptfffff why dad?" Atticus chuckled. "Does the 'Great Tramp' feel pity for those dumb enough to get killed? Gimmie a break."

Why should he care what's happened? It didn't affect him.

"He is right, there is no time for pity or sympathy right now. No one is safe and we have to get to the bottom of this on the double before more victims are harmed."

Solaris agreed with Atticus on this, Cold or not it was the truth and sometimes the truth sucked |

"We cannot allow emotions to dictate our next move or we all have targets on our backs, Recklessness and irrational thinking right now will only get you killed. Therefor I am setting the safety code for the whole town at Code Black. putting us in an immediate state of full on emergency until this matter is resolved. These cowards want a war, well their gonna get one!" he added with a hint of anger present.

"Ha safety code who needs one I sure don't," Max said as he walk towards Solaris and Balto.

"Look kid if your not here for the safety and if you not here to keep others safe then just wait outside or something," Balto said as Max got in his face.

"Look old man I know you know some of us can take care of ourselves," Max whispered into Balto's ear. "But I guess you would know that since's you were a loser half of you life," Max said with chuckle.

Kodi growled and pushed aside Max away from his father. "Say that Again hot shot I dare you," Kodi said showing his teeth. Before Max could finish Solaris stepped in and broke them up.

"Can we all just FUCKING STOP THE THEATRICS FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK?" Solaris growled out in a very agitated tone. "I DO NOT FUCKING NEED IT TONIGHT. YOU DON'T WANNA FIGHT ME CAUSE YOU LOSE. THREE YEARS IN A FIGHTING RING SAYS SO" He added threatingly. "So whos fucking next?"

This night was not getting any shorter that was for sure as once again an attacker waited for his next vicitim coldly in the shadows. For the right time to strike again. Little did he know a certain masked man was watching his every move.

Unfortunately luck has a way of reminding us that no matter how hard we try that we are never always safe from harm. Later that night as Kallisto and Solaris were out doing their nightly sentry duty for any possible sightings of an attacker, They struck again.

Kallisto had been out on the outskirts doing his normal guard as he had been when out of nowhere a shadowy figure shot like a bullet from a shrub and caught him off guard from behind. Before he could even try to react. The shadowy figure had already made mincemeat of him and he was losing blood fast. He faintly saw a cloaked man plunge a knife into his attacker and his attacker thrown about 15 yards from him by V before the coward ran away. His brother Solaris then arrived on the scene and immediately let out a distress howl in hopes of getting help. Unfortunately it came too late for Kallisto and he died on the way to the vets.

This was a devastating blow to this manhunt and Solaris was completely devastated at this point. He didn't even know if he could carry on and finish this on his own. But his town needed him more than ever right now and he had to go back and tell them the horrible news. His brother was a well liked guy with many of the people in town and one of the most popular guys on their team. He had no idea how he was gonna break this to his team in the morning. All he knew is he felt sick and heartbroken and this would be a very restless night. Tomorrow was going to be total hell for him and his town. Right now he'd try to get any shred of rest he could. The vet held him for the night for his own safety and sanity. so he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. 


	4. When Shadows Fall

The skies of Nome were dark that day. When Atticus looked out the window of the vet it started to rain. It was funny...it was like the world was weeping for a lost soul. That was more or less true but...

Atticus chuckled to himself. Souls? Give him a break. We only get one life on this Earth. There are no Angels, no Demons, or even gods that watch us. We make our own path. Be it righteous or unholy is our decision and ours alone.

"Why am I thinking of this now?" He said aloud. "Who am I trying to convince?"

Meanwhile on the outskirts while Solaris was investigating the gruesome crime scene the clouds rolled in and a torrential downpour began . 'Bizzare' Solaris thought. It had not rained in months in Nome and of all days for dark weather it had to be today. 'Lovely' he thought aloud. This sucked. As if the announcement he was set to make here to this town wasn't already enough of a burden, Now the weather wasn't willing to help.

As his misfortune would have it again he ran into that one punk that questioned him in last night's meeting and he just pretended he didn't. Today he did not need any animosity of any kind. He was already a trainwreck today as it was. So he just kept moving undetected

As he arrived at the town's "town hall" sorts. As usual the entire town was there again expecting more information. But how. He didn't summon anyone yet. This was weird. it's almost like they all already knew what was going on. Then a thought clicked 'No, I hope this doesn't mean what I think'. But sure enough it did. The chatter inside was less than joyful. In fact it was quite grim. as the siutation would have it.

As he stepped into the room and to the stand to speak, the room went deathly silent. a bit of a sick thought because of what he was about to say. Surely he wished it had not. The silence was almost too much for him to take right now. But he had a job to do so he hardened up a little and took to the stand...

"As many of you probably know already there was another attack last night after we ajorned. Unfortunately this time it is a bit personal and I don't know how to even say this but the victim was my brother Kallisto. I was unfortunately informed late last night that he did not survive the attack. As you all can imagine I'm devastated right now. I had a bad feeling last night that one of us was not gonna make it back here today and I was regrettably correct. I ask that you respect my privacy at this time and prod at me with questions about it" he said before his emotions finally went into overdrive. "Just let it be known that this will not continue. We will be striking back tonight, This time these cowards have gone too far. First killing my people and now my brother. We will stop these cowards at all costs" He added. He had to walk away at this point for a few moments. He couldn't stand to talk about it anymore.

The sound of the rain hitting the roof echoing off of the walls was so depressing right now. The combination of the dead silence. What he had just said and the gruesome images that he recalled were almost enough to break down the strongest of the strong. It truely was a grim and dark day in Nome. There was nothing anyone could do now that would take back last night's events. A moment of grim silence spread through the whole town and you could probably hear a pin drop. He just sat there deep in reflection of all that has happened and the war that was sure to come to stop these cowards. Just then someone spoke up and broke the silence. Be he didn't care. he was too lost in his emotions to see who...

Max was too depressed to think. He didn't want to move or talk. He almost felt like it was his fault because of his smart ass brain of his, "I wish I wouldn't have started anything with Solaris and Balto," Max said to him self as he walked over to the window of his owners house and just watched the rain fall. "I need to do something good for a change," Max thought as he laid his head down while watching the rain.

Now came the worst part of it all for Solaris personally. He had to inform his teammates of this all. Unfortunately it had to be done and he was never one to keep stuff from them. as he ajorned the meeting he happened to cross paths with Johan.

"Where's the rest of the team, I have some really unfortunate news for them" he asked him.

"What news?" Atticus interrupts

"Ok maybe I should be a bit more clear then" Solaris stated "Last night there was another shadowclan attack and my brother was killed in the attack. Whom happens to be on my team, They were not at the meeting I called this morning. They need to be made aware of the situation" He added. somewhat annoyed at this kids tone.

"Any idea where they might be?" he asks again

"I haven't seen them since last night's police briefing" Johan adds confused as anyone.

'Lovely, just lovely' he thought

"I guess I'll have to find them myself" he said aloud.

After a few minutes of travel he found them ironically back where the meeting had just ajorned a half hour before so basically he'd been running in circles, He informed them of what was going on and as expected everyone was with him that these guys had to be stopped as soon as possible.

"But how are we going to possibly catch these guys, They work so fast that its almost impossible to identify them between the darkness and their sheer speed. Something makes me think they might have some kind of supernatural abilities. I've never seen someone strike so fast before" Solaris exclamed.

It was indeed a logical question. These guys were quick. There was really no way they could be indentified unless a hunting party chased them down and even then they risked all being killed the same way as the previous victims.

"So any ideas guys?" He was really unsure of what to do right now.

"Well that's obvious, That's what they want. The question is how to do so without giving them a chance to attack" Solaris replied

Then a myserious voice said " Quite simple. We do it like this"

And a sharp dagger came out of nowhere and nailed a target behind them all right on its bullseye.

"Holy shit stain!" Atticus yelled. "I got this!"

The Shepherd ran after the Assassin.

They all looked back in surprise at where that dagger came from, it was that masked man that they had all heard about at the first police briefing, But why was he here, How did he find them and what did he want with them. No one knew

"You, What do you want with us, I thought I told you that you were not welcome here" Solaris practically barked out at the masked figure

"You see that target right there? Trust me and I'll have the whole town making throws like that in no time. By the way it is my very good honour to meet you and you may call me V" the masked man cooly said.  
>"Are you like a crazy person" one of them asked<p>

"I'm quite sure they will say so" V said

Atticus pounced at full speed only for the masked man. In one swift movement he was pinned to the ground by his father.

"now you need weapons that have a long range and dangerous accuracy. These here daggers are custom made precisely for that. They can fly as far as 150 yards and still be lethal if you have a solid aim. I can train some of your friends to assist you in using them efficiently against your enemy. These things have never let me down before. as you can see I carry no guns" V stated.

"What you need is stealth and speed. These give you both plus a little more. They are reusuable. You cannot reuse bullets, but that is stating the obvious" he added.

"I can assure you I mean you no harm"

"But how do we know this is not a trick" Solaris barked out, unsure if they could trust this masked man of mystery "Who are you and why do you care about us so much?" he adds

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask" stated V

"Well we can see that" Solaris spat out

Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is. But on this most auspicious of nights permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona.

Voil ! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition! The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honour to meet you and you may call me V.

"Maybe this isn't a trick after all" Solaris reluctantly said

"Ok V, I'll give you one chance to prove it, meet us back here tomorrow and we'll talk this over more. I need to be getting home soon. it's really late. Be safe out there everyone, I dont need to lose anyone else" Solaris added

"Ajorned and goodnight"


End file.
